Lake House Lovers
by Kalelleafyluthor
Summary: Lana Lang is Dean Winchesters teach, the two spend an evening at a Lake House. Story is better than Summary. Based on an RP. R&R


Lake House Lovers

Dean Calvin Winchester Teague & Lana Winchester Teague

Dean walked into the classroom with his hand behind his back, smiling up at the woman who had brought him this far. His journey wasn't ending it was actually only just beginning. She had opened up his world and life to so many more possibilities, than even he thought possible. He sat in his desk quietly and patiently till she turned to acknowledge him

"Good afternoon Ms. Teague. My do you look sexy," he laughed. "But you already knew that. Sometimes I think you just do this all to get a rise out of me. That would be my hypothesis. The conclusion, well we shall see where that gets us."

Lana glanced up to see him seated at his desk; she smiled as her eyes lit up, glad to see him return

"Well, well. Good morning Dean. You do know class is over don't you?" she replied softly.

"You never were fast enough to catch what I was doing, always scheming, and always three steps ahead of you." He shook his head and smirked. "I thought we'd have one last rendezvous before I receive my diploma, after all I do owe you Ms. Teague."

"What makes you think I will agree to that?" Lana asked seductively as she sat upon the corner of the wooden desk and tapped her ruler softly against his chest, as she leaned over, revealing the top of her bosom to him.

"Oh because I think my latest scheme just might impress you," he grinned as he ran his hand along her leg which draped over the side of the desk, pushing the hem up a bit further as he touched her olive skin, but not far enough.

She grinned as she felt his hand slide up her leg, upon realizing his hand placement, she hit his other hand with the ruler; not too hard that it would hurt him, however it was hard enough to warn him off.

"Are you going to educate me as to your latest scheme Dean?" she asked.

Dean smirked as he moved his hand away from her soft, sensuous olive skin.

"Oh please, we both know you like it. If there is one thing I've come to know well is that Ms. Teague only punishes me for my antics because secretly she wants to ravish me, and so she feels guilty and then I get punished."

As his hand fell beneath the desk, he tossed her the bear and two dozen roses he had bought her.

"Enjoy sexy," he laughed to himself

"Dean, you shouldn't have" the young brunette replied as she caught the bear and roses that were thrown towards her.

"But yet again, your theory is correct." Lana smiled as she softly kissed his cheek and secretly breathed in the aroma of his clean shaven beard.

"We both know I'm just that good." Dean chided as he slapped her hand with the ruler, when her lips softly brushed against his cheek.

"Now what's this," he frowned "I may just have to fire you Ms. Teague, having student/teacher contact of such nature is forbidden."

Dean chuckled as he pulled her into his lap and grazed her backside with his gentle fingertips.

"Who am I kidding; if only" he smirked.

"Yes Dean, if only" she replied upon looking at him.

Lana playfully pushed him away and stood up to walk back to her desk; unable to hold back any longer she dropped her strapless dress.

"Is this what you came to see?" now standing before him in nothing but black lace lingerie and heels, "game over now huh?" she smirked.

"You think this is what I came for. It's an added bonus indeed," he replied upon gazing at her intently as she undressed and stood before him in some sheer lace black lingerie with her black stilettos and he laughed.

"However Ms. Teague you are far from over with the antics and the game, is only over when I say it is. This was not part of my game, but thanks for the view, it never gets old." Dean smirked as walked towards the young woman, and invaded her personal space. Dean hooked his arm around Lana's waist as he pulled her closer, his clothed body touching her almost naked one as he whispered sweet seductive nothings into her ear. Dean caressed Lana as he held her in his strong arms.

For but a moment she allowed herself to fall for her young, vivacious student. She soon felt the intense pleasure that came from him holding her. His words in her ear so passionate; so inviting that she forgot who she was and allowed him to pursue her.

"Dean, this has to stop. We can't go any further" she spoke with an underlying sadness as reality set in and she attempted to push him aside.

Dean let go and moved away from young teacher per her request.

"You want this to stop. Well now, I have another hypothesis. I wonder if you would still want it to stop if you saw this." he swiftly walked out of the classroom with the bathroom pass and came back in stark naked as he closed in on her.

"Now you've finally gotten the view you wanted since you became my teacher, Ms. Teague. I hope you are enjoying it." Dean spoke as his body touched hers and he smirked.

Her eyes widened with shock as she gazed upon his naked body. Lana wanted the young man desperately but upon this realization she took it upon herself to suppress the need to take him right there and then.

"I guess I ... I…I did get my view after all," she stuttered.

"But Dean you know as well as I do, this can't happen." Lana sighed as she leaned back against the desk; a bit defeated.

"No one said we had to do anything. Don't get me wrong, I'd sleep with you if you'd let me." Dean laughed as he moved closer to her.

"But really," he said with an innocent childlike smile, "all i ever wanted was a kiss."

"Then; what's stopping you?" Lana frowned a little.

"You've wanted it all this time. So...go ahead. Take it." She half expected her forward tactics would once again get him to back away.

Dean hooked his arm around her waist swiftly drawing her close to him as their bodies touched one another. With close proximity, he caressed the back of her neck as he just breathed upon her lips, not touching them.

"I guess nothing really. I mean after all officially I'm still a student till I get my diploma, but technically I've already graduated, because i finished the work." Dean spoke as he pressed his lips to hers as; kissing Lana with gentle yet fiery consuming passion as his hands roamed her backside, and massaged her waist. He grinded against the young woman, his tongue stroked hers as they kissed.

Lana let herself go; not being able to hold back any longer. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, as her hands slid down his backside; kissing him passionately.

"Hmmm that tastes good," she spoke as her lips moved away from his a little.

But before Lana could continue Dean's lips crashed on hers, as he caressed her cheek; holding her in his arms.

He tasted her, as they kissed with deep passion; their lips colliding and locking with one another, falling into a steady rhythm. It was if they had been kissing one another their whole lives. Dean set Lana on the desk as he stood between her legs; hooking them around his waist and just giving into the temptation and desires they had both so longed to give into.

Lana kissed him with such passion. They fit together so well. She couldn't believe what she had been missing all this time. She ran her hands over his chest and down his torso as her thighs tightened and squeezed around his waist.

His hands ran through her soft brunette locks of hair as he kissed her harder and with a deep desire and passion for her. His tongue roamed her mouth as he felt her legs tighten around him and the distance and boundaries faded away as their kiss heated up and the sudden change in temperature had no effect on either of them. Dean's hardness was so close that the only thing between him and her was her lace panties acting as the buffer.

Lana's hands moved lower down his body, exploring every inch of him. Her lips locked with his as she pressed her chest against him. Her breathing was quicker as her senses heightened; her chest rising and falling rapidly against his. Their hot skin rubbing as the fire within her burned for him. She could feel his longing for her, how much they wanted each other. She wanted just to take him and live in the moment. Her heart was pulling her one way; her mind another.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she sighed; pulling back to catch her breath.

Dean felt her against him and it sent a shockwave of electricity coursing through his veins, giving him goose bumps all along his arms. His kisses became shorter with more passion and heat as he felt her body touch his. Never had he imagined she would feel and taste this good. His desire for her was more than noticeable as hers became as well, his heart raced a mile a minute with every kiss and touch. However he felt her pull away from him and was slightly disappointed but hid it.

"We shouldn't but we are. Nothing wrong with a kiss, after all i wasn't going to sleep with you. I respect your authority enough to not let it go that far Ms. Teague." Dean spoke as he lightly brushed his thumb along her cheek; kissing her lips gently.

She hid her disappointment behind a fake smile, while it took all she had inside of her to hold herself back. She kissed his lips softly and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"So Dean," she smiled "now have you finally accomplished what you came here to do?"

He watched as her facial expression changed and inside he could feel the pain stinging him, as he watched her hide the feelings that were mutually shared. Dean knew that if he loved her as much as he knew he did, he would be forced to abide by the boundaries that were set forth from the beginning.

"Nope, not yet," he playfully answered as his arm reached out and hooked around her waist, pulling her close to him. Dean lifted the young teacher up in his arms, allowing her feet to rest upon his own as they danced a dance of forbidden lovers to the sound of their hearts beating in the middle of an empty classroom. Leaning down he held her gaze as his lips pressed gently against her own in a moment of tender passion.

Lana fought the urge to take her student right there and then; she knew deep down that she cared far too much for him to let their playful tryst cross any further than what they had in this moment. For a moment she had to separate herself from the raging hormones that overtaken her; she knew he needed to move on, spread his wings and be happy. She giggled a bit as he lifted her into his arms and they danced around the room of nothingness together.

"Dean, one day you will make the right girl very, very happy. I just know it." She spoke softly and bittersweet.

Dean watched as the ray of emotions danced across her face, so readable, so noticeable and always he knew just what to say to convince her otherwise. He stilled in the middle of the room as he lightly caressed her cheek.

"You know when I think back on my happiest memories, they all include you Ms. Teague. If I had it my way I would have long since taken you and swept you off your feet. But I see that you are happy now and I don't want to ruin that. So they say if you love something set it free, so that is what I'm going to do with you, set you free. Maybe one day you'll fly back to this brooding bad boy. But for now, you deserve your white knight in shining armor, and as much as I wish I could be him, I'm not." He softly spoke, kissing her ever so gently and caressing her sides as he held her in his arms one last time, trying to make the moment freeze for but a second in time.

"My sexy teach, the ways this bad boy has softened around you. At first it was seduction, but then it became so much more. Fly and go be happy Ms. Teague. That's all I ever wanted for you." Never wanting to let go but knowing he had too, he poked at their relationship,

Lana fought to hold back the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes, down her cheek, as she smiled softly and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I'm sorry things are this way. Who knows, had we met under different circumstances, things may have worked out for us in the end. However, that is not the case and though it causes me great pain to say goodbye to you, I know you are right, I need my white knight, and it is with deep sorrow that I must accept the fact that you are not him. I have found my happiness and I know in my heart that you will find yours as well. You will never truly leave me Dean, as I have a special place reserved in my heart for you; it is there that I will lock away our memories to keep forever." She said as she stepped forward into the safety of his arms one last time, kissing him with deep passion, and creating a moment that she would take with her forever.

"We don't always get what we want, but that's life. I'm just fortunate enough to have had you here for a little while," he said, nuzzling his nose with hers and breaking the kiss, giving her one last peck.

"You'll always be with me, no matter where my path takes me. Maybe that path will cross with yours again; we never know what the future holds. You be safe and know that even when the rest of the world hates you, there is someone far off who will always love you, and that smile that you hold." Smiling he set her down and with one last antic, he ended their game, ripping her bra and panties from her body, leaning into her momentarily before pulling away.

"Now it's game over Ms. Teague and might I add you more than breathtaking. You shouldn't hide what is truly gorgeous, and that would be you," he spoke with content.

She stood there no longer resisting or fighting Dean, as all inhibitions were thrown out the window, and she watched him as his hands ripped the lingerie from her body. She could feel the sexual tension and bittersweet ending fill the air, as she inhaled, his body moving against hers for just a moment. The game was over, but she felt optimistic about the future, knowing she had touched his heart and left her mark, just as he had done to her, she smiled.

"You promise me you will take care of yourself Dean. I hope one day that our paths cross again, but until then I wish you luck in everything you do. Also, in the final words of your teacher…trust and believe in yourself and you will go far; like I always knew you would."

Though there was nothing left between them, there they stood, held together by something more than gravity. It wasn't just them there any longer; it was an invisible force keeping them there. Dean gazed deeply into the honey hazel eyes he had come to love, though he didn't want to pull away, he knew he had to. There days of cat and mouse, had finally reached its end. What a bittersweet ending it was. As much as Dean wanted to just reach out and make love to that gorgeous goddess like body, he fought the urge.

"I hope we meet again, and that when that time comes, maybe we can go the distance, who knows, stranger things have happened," he spoke softly "If I trust and believe, it's only because of you"

Her gaze never moved from those wondrous eyes of his, not even as much as a blink.

"If there is one thing I trust and believe, it is that somehow, someday, fate will bring you back to me. When that day finally arrives I know that we will both be ready to go the distance. I have a great feeling about you, always have." On the inside her heart was breaking as she spoke these words to him. She knew the games would come to an end eventually but she could never have quite prepared herself for that moment. Something inside of her wanted to believe different.

"You have given me some of the best moments of my life and for that I am eternally grateful, but for now, it is goodbye. Hold onto those thoughts and memories as much as I will," a tear staining her cheek.

Dean held her gaze, not wanting to miss a single or ever forget what they shared in this moment. He wanted her so badly and as he stood there, his heart breaking at the realization that she was close yet so far away. How could he want her so much and not be able to let that thirst be quenched. He knew his games had led him to something he never thought possible.

His games had finally caught up with him; he had fallen for his teacher. Now letting go was the hardest thing, but it had to be done. So as the music faded and the time passed by almost at a standstill, their eyes held the secrets to all they were feeling and everything that they wanted to say but left unsaid.

"You beat me at my own game, Ms. Teague. I never meant to admit this to you, but you won. Defeated me gallantly." He spoke gently as his chin fell slightly.

Lana stood closer to Dean for one last moment, wanting to walk away but feeling frozen in place. It would kill her to see him around knowing all the while that she could never have him. Never had she planned to find love with her student, but now standing her she realized she had and it broke her heart that she could never express her true feelings. In fear of jeopardizing the relationship they already had. Dean had won the game, he'd won her heart.

"You know Dean, the winning doesn't matter anymore. I'm afraid it is time for us to go our separate ways," holding back the pain that was tearing her up inside, she smiled, "Thank you for an amazing summer."

He watched her carefully as the fake smile was painted across her face once again; hiding the pain and hurt she was feeling. Dean never could stand by and let her feel like nothing or nobody; he couldn't just let her be sad; he couldn't live without the real smile that only she held. Not being able to resist the urge any longer he kissed her long and hard as he held her in his arms.

"You won the greatest game ever played. You won Dean's heart." He said as he laid her down on the desk, resting his body above hers, not wanting anything more then to just be here with her, if he didn't have tomorrow then he was going to hold onto her for as long as he did have, even for just a night.

Lana had felt so safe and content, as he laid his body over hers. Words were no longer required, the way she looked at him, the way she gazed into his soft chocolate brown eyes, assured him of how much she wanted him, how much she loved him. The young teacher wrapped her arms around Dean, holding him close as the night set in; kissing him passionately for what seemed like a lifetime.

Slowly moving her lips away, she whispered in his ear, "Stay with me Dean," she wanted the night to last forever.

He lightly moved a strand of hair from her face, as he kissed her with an assurance that he was here and wasn't going anywhere tonight. Everything that had kept them apart, all the boundaries, all the maybes, and the why not's, just faded away as he held her with him. Dean knew that tomorrow would be much harder to say goodbye but tonight he was hers, and this is what he wanted to be hers even if it was only for a night.

"I'm here, won't be going anywhere Ms. Teague." Dean said lovingly.

Smiling at every word he spoke, made her feel so warm inside. Never taking her eyes off of his, wanting to memorize every inch of him, to lock away in her heart forever. She started to get up and reach for the dress she had been wearing, as she spoke.

"There's something I want to show you Dean," looking over her shoulder at him as she pulled on her clothes.

Dean watched as her tousled unkempt locks fell down her olive skin back, the way she cupped her tiny hands over breasts, as she turned her back to him. Reaching for her clothes, she dressed and all the while he smiled at her modesty. Seeing as they had just spent the night together stark naked in each other's arms, but he wondered secretly if maybe she thought it was a mistake and that's why she shielded herself from him now.

"Let me get dressed and then we can take the beauty out," he said referring to his '67 Chevy Impala.

Lana felt his eyes bearing down on her, as if he could see through into her soul. She felt that she had not only let him see all of her physically, but also had begun to show him a glimpse of her real self. Vulnerability arose in her, around him now. She wanted to be afraid of the near future, but now felt at ease. He had relaxed her and reassured her, allowing her inhibitions to fade away. As she adjusted the dress, she turned back to face him and threw him his shirt. Lana's eyes wandered over his toned body, admiring every inch of him. The way he looked, the way he moved, the way he talked, and even the way his eyes looked into hers; everything about him made her melt inside.

"Now how about this beauty takes out Mr. Winchester, I have a great idea. I think you will love it," she smiled tossing him his keys.

Dean caught his shirt as Lana tossed it to him, and buttoned it up, covering his toned abs and chiseled chest. He slid off the desk searching for his Calvin Klein briefs and denim jeans as he quickly scurried back into them, feeling a bit uneasy at how her eyes watched him, like she could see all that he was trying to hide. Dean never did like the idea of not being in control, but something about her made all his previous inhibitions fade and his growing insecurities of what tomorrow would hold passed away.

"I was talking about my car, but yeah I guess you are a beauty as well." He smirked playfully.

"I'll never compare to the pure perfection of that car of yours. She is a goddess." She laughed, taking his hand in hers.

"To the Impala it is," she smiled, "I have somewhere we can go, a few miles from here, won't take long." Laughing as she watched him try to regain control. "Don't worry Dean, once we are there, I'm all yours." She threw her long hair back over her shoulder as started towards the door, her eyes urging him to follow her.

"You are mistaken Ms. Teague. She is the epitome of perfection and beauty, but you my dear, are the goddess," laughing he laced his fingers with hers. "Perfect fit." They walked out of the building to the Impala that was waiting outside to be driven.

"Let me guess, you, me, and a back road somewhere. Kidding." He said, as he opened the door for her to let her in.

"I know such a gentleman, keep that to yourself though. I wouldn't want the other women finding out; then they might think I'm marriage material or something." Dean laughed a bit as he slid in next to her, kick starting the engine, as they pulled out of the empty parking lot.

"So where to gorgeous?" he asked.

"We wouldn't want that. You have to maintain that bad boy status that I love about you so much," she paused, "hmm a back road, as good as that sounds I think you love will love what I have in store for us."

As the engine started she smiled, "You know I could listen to that sound all day." Placing her hand on his thigh, she directed him to their destination.

"Take a left at the end of this road," as Dean turned the car, Lana nodded toward the lake house; situated alone far from town, but still full of peace and tranquility.

"It would be you and me," she smiled, "no one else."

"Oh that bad boy lives within, always hungry and fighting to come out. Somehow the teacher found a way to calm him a bit. Must be those beautiful looks of yours." Dean placed his hand over hers and played with it as they drove, following her direction, he veered off onto a side dirt road leading up to a house set on the lake.

"Something out of a modern day romantic movie or book," he grinned, "I do love how you think Lana. One unforgettable day with nothing but us to share in it and enjoy."

"I've never shared this place with anyone before," she smiled "now my memory of it will be perfect."

Looking into his soft chocolate brown eyes for what seemed like hours, before squeezing his hand a little, "I'm glad you're here Dean."

Lana opened the door of the car and stepped out, gazing out over the water for a moment, breathing in the fresh air, and just reflecting on its beauty and the thought of how perfect the day would be.

Dean held her soft gaze, as he slid out of the driver seat and around to her side of the car. He leaned against the door, as he looked upon the horizon and breathtaking beauty that surrounded the view, before staring back at her.

"Nothing is as beautiful or gorgeous as the view I'm taking in right now. Thank you for sharing this place with me. Means the world to me that you would trust me enough to share your hiding place with me." He spoke softly.

"I figured it would be fun to have someone to hid out with," she smiled softly, "Now what did my student have in store for today?" she asked, holding both his hands in hers as she gazed up at him.

Dean squeezed her hands in his and smirked playfully before dropping them.

"I was thinking that lake looks like it could be a lot of fun, though I didn't bring any swimming trunks, so looks like skinny dipping for two, will have to suffice." He pulled the strap of her dress from her shoulder as he unzipped the back and let it fall in a pool at her feet, revealing her black sheer lace lingerie to him once again.

"Lesson 1: Beauty like yours should never be hidden my goddess." He said with silent confidence.

Lana grinned as the dress slipped from her body, "I think you might be right about that lake."

"Lesson2: You have to be quicker than that if you want to catch a glimpse of that beauty again." She laughed as she turned away from him, running towards the lake. Leaving her lingerie behind as she ran, hurrying to dive in before he caught up with her.

Dean laughed as he caught a glimpse of her backside, and quickly inched out of his clothing running after her, but just missing her as she dove into the water and all he caught was her sexy ass.

"You know I think you might be right about that, but I think I have other plans for that beauty. Just you wait." He said, as he cannonballed into the lake, landing inches from Lana.

Lana laughed as Dean cannonballed into the lake, splashing her. As he surfaced, she splashed water back at him.

"How graceful of you Dean," she grinned sarcastically. Throwing her wet hair back and swimming closer to him, as she ran her leg slowly over his beneath the water.

"What are your plans for me?" Lana asked placing her hands on his shoulders as the water settled around them.

The feeling of her leg grazing his, sent shivers down his spine, as he pulled away from her, not wanting to give into her so easily, and trying his best to resist the urge. Dean kissed her and sank below the water, his head covered, underneath the water, he ran his tongue along her inner thigh and smirked at not having given her an answer.

Lana gasped and closed her eyes for a second at the feel of his tongue running over her thigh. Waves of pleasure soared throughout her whole body. Quickly realizing his game but feeling powerless to stop it, she ducked under the water and kissed him before starting to swim back towards shore.

Dean reached for her hand not ready to let her go that easy.

"Wait. Don't go. The water it feels good and you taste…well," he blushed, "yummy." Drawing her back to him, he caressed her neck as his lips crashed upon hers and his tongue massaged hers as they shared a gentle kiss.

Lana cupped his face in her tiny hands as she kissed him. The water did feel good but he felt better. She pressed her wet body against his as the sun bounced off the lake around them. Her lips parted from his for just a few seconds.

"Mmmmm," she locked her lips with his once again.

Dean hooked his arms around her waist, lifting her up into his arms, their wet bodies grazing one another as the water stilled around them and the sun bounced off the surface, bathing her in a soft glow as he gazed upon her.

"You always were a gorgeous view. The best actually." He said, grinding against her momentarily as their kiss broke for just a brief moment, but both still very much desiring the other, all was locked in their eyes as they gazed in the others and their lips found each other once again.

Lana wrapped her legs around him as he lifter her up, she didn't need to speak, and everything they felt for each other was communicated through their eyes. They could feel each other's needs and desires. The fire between them burned out of control. She gazed at the water rolling off of his toned body as the chocolate brown in his eyes lit up in the sunlight. She kissed him as her hands moved along his shoulders and down his back.

Her touch seared his flesh and elicited a moan from his lips as he kissed her with deep desire and need. It's like his very core thirsted for her touch and hers alone, and only being with her could quench it. She was more than just another conquest too him, she was the woman who beat him at his own game. As he gazed into her soft hazel eyes he watched as a smile danced across her face and he stroked her tongue slowly as he held her in his arms.

The young woman felt so happy here with him, everything felt right and perfect. They fitted together so well. Feeling a little cold from staying in the water she held her body closer to his, her fingers travelling down his spine. Lana wanted him, something deep inside of her reached out for him. She struggled to maintain control, kissing along his jaw line and down his neck; she gently nibbled and licked the water along his wet skin.

Dean felt the water on her skin and smiled as he realized he too had gotten a bit cold out her, holding her in his arms, she placed kisses along his neck and jaw, as he carried her up to shore, the water dripping off their bodies as he walked her into their little hideaway; the lake house. Dean stepped over the threshold with her in hand.

"Today is all about you gorgeous. What do you want to do with me? This is your endgame move." he asked, as he licked her lips and smiled, so happy and content, his heart aching for her, as he longed to just take there and then, but Dean knew that he wanted Lana to want him just as much too.

Lana wanted him so badly, she kissed him then moved away to light the fire. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the fire with her, where she settled down onto the rug.

"Come sit with me," she smiled, "the fire will warm us up." The look in her eyes signaling to him how much she wanted him too.

Dean laid her down on the rug, and rested his body over hers, as he caressed her waist and kissed her deeply.

"I know another way to warm us up." He said, shifting his weight so that it wasn't all on top of her. Gazing into her so honey hazel eyes, he laid everything on her without even saying a single word. His need, want, desire, a fire that blazed inside of his heart for her; that was not extinguishable. How much he cared for her, and his feelings that had gone way past the simple crush for someone.

"I think I know what you mean." She smiled as she lifted her hips to press against his, her arms around his back pulling him onto her. She had wanted this moment for so long and still it was even more perfect than she had imagined. Lana had fallen for him harder than she had ever intended and right now she wanted to give all of herself to him. She kissed him deeply as the heat between them intensified.

Instinctively Dean grinded his pelvis against hers, as his erection poked at her entrance, teasing them both. He ran his thumb along her cheek and leaned down as he kissed her with soft sweet passion wanting to give her all of him and let nothing keep them apart. Both lying naked, not only physically but emotionally as well. As Lana kissed him a heat coursed through his veins like something he had never felt before and he continued to pursue her.

Lana could feel him teasing her and gasped. She no longer wanted to restrain herself anymore; all she wanted was to give into her burning desire for him. She moved her lips over his chest as she ran her hands, down his torso, sliding them lower and lower. Her legs tangled with his, as she raised her knees around his waist and gently squeezed.

As Lana's lips moved along his skin, Dean could no longer fight the feelings he had for her anymore, caressing her thigh as he kissed her hard; he buried himself inside of her. A moan escaped his lips while he kissed her passionately and the fire burned, just as their love for one another was burning now.

Lana gasped and moaned softly as she felt him move inside of her for the first time. Her hands moved over his shoulders, as she held onto him, and pulled him closer to her. Kissing him with such passion before laying her head back a little and gazing up into his eyes. The look between them was perfect, her eyes encouraging him on, revealing her overpowering need for him.

Dean covered her mouth with his as he kissed her with deep open mouth passion. Rocking within her wet core, that was more than welcoming, his hands roamed her sides as he caressed her and held her close to him not wanting to let go any time soon. Holding her gaze, he let every emotion he ever felt for her flicker across his eyes as he rocked above her; they fit together like a glove, a comfortability that was only known to season lovers, yet here they were. When one moved, the other moved too, one touched, the other reacted, like tow magnets that were always in constant motion and need of the other.

Lana lifter her hips to meet his every move, taking him deeper and deeper. Her hands roaming over his back; eyes never leaving his as little moans of pleasure escaped her lips with every exhale. Her breathing was rapidly increasing as her body writhed beneath his. Their hot skin rubbing against each other, he took her breath away with every stroke. Intense pleasure that she had never felt before, there was something between them; something unexplainable. It was as though they were destined for each other. Had been all along.

Dean's breaths turned shallow, raspy as she drew him deeper into her, anticipation of what would follow caused him to tremble in her arms, unable to fathom Lana's presence wading in his love. She rained kisses on his forehead and temple, soothing him, telling him how much she wanted this by the tenderness in her lips. However, in the midst, his thoughts rained in for just a moment, was this…all of this, the feel of her body, her hands, her heart beating in rhythm with his own…was giving this up too much to ask? Could they truly survive without loving each other? As quickly as the thought came, he let it pass, as he held onto what he had in the moment, and right now he had her, all of her, he let the veil between who he wanted her to think he was and who he really was fade away, as he gave her all of him physically and emotionally, holding nothing back.

He satisfied her every need. She felt complete having him there with her as their bodies moved as one. Yet despite all this, she still felt a deep sadness in her soul, she knew the time would come when she had to give him up forever. She didn't know how she would handle tearing their love apart. This was more than just a summer fling, there was more between them. Something that had blossomed during the time they had spent together.

"Dean," she moaned to him as waves of pleasure consumed her whole body. The feel of him inside of her, the feel of his skin on hers, the way his hands moved over her body. All pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Dean saw the sadness wash across her beautiful angel-like features, there were no words needed to be spoken because her eyes spoke volumes. He knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling, like they were in sync with one another, it was incredible how much they knew deep down they needed each other, but at the same time, knew they were being forced apart. Summer had come and now it was fading away quickly and almost gone, but the fire that burned inside of him was not going away when the season passed. There was something calming, almost soothing and peaceful about being inside of Lana this way. Like no matter what came at him, he was going to be okay. He didn't want to lose that feeling, not yet. It tore at him how he was going to have to give it up. He leaned down and kissed her with deep love and affection feeding her every emotion he had reserved for her and her alone as he rocked inside of her, at a steady rhythm with each other. Each meeting the other half way, trying their best to make this last for as long as they.

"Lana," he said softly bringing her back to him.

She quickly brought her mind back to the moment; her body wanting to satisfy its hunger for him. As her fingers pressed into his back, she pushed her hips up against his and pulled him deeper into her. Her eyes begging him for more. Her senses heightened, even his breath against her skin sent bolts of electricity down her spine. Her body starting to shake a little beneath him. She let out soft moans as he pushed into her. Every move he made encouraging her on even more. She had to have him, all of him. She closed her eyes as he rocked inside of her, the intense pleasure making the rest of the world disappear. Everything began to blur.

All Dean wanted to do was hold onto Lana forever and call her his, never letting go. He wanted to satisfy her hunger, her needs, quench her thirst, and feed her desire. He wanted to be the first one she saw when she woke up and the last one she saw before her eyes closed to say goodnight to the world. Dean needed her like he had never needed anything or anyone before. It was like Lana was his very reason for being, all the feelings and words he left unspoken palled in comparison to what he wanted now. He caressed every inch of her exposed body letting his hands and his lips caress her, memorizing every feature, every curve, every dip, every detail, locking them in his heart forever, his breathing so shallow it was almost a whisper as he derived so much pleasure from their current excursion. He wanted her forever, and if he could freeze this moment in time he would. Because for a moment she was all his.

"I love you Lana." He whispered between raspy breaths and the sweat that began to form on his brow as the two rocked together in unison.

Lana felt so relieved in that moment. All her locked away feelings fled her body in one big exhale. She loved him more than he would ever know. She caught her breath, "I love you too, Dean," she whispered, as she placed her lips over his, kissing him passionately, sealing their love for one another between them forever. Her hands ran over his toned body as her legs entangled with his. She could feel her climax building inside of her. The most perfect moment of her life had them both entombed as the outside world disappeared from around them. The fire burned as darkness set in with the sunset. The flames barely lighting the room, just creating a glow around them both as their bodies burned for one another. Her rhythm quickened slightly as she lifted her body to press against his, starting to lose all control as she reached her heights of pleasure.

Her hands felt amazing as they trailed his backside and he shivered in excitement above her as he felt himself swell within her. Dean brushed his tongue along hers as he kissed her deeply and held her as close to him as possible. Wanting nothing to separate them. The veil had been lifted, the walls had fallen, and his heart had been won. As they got lost in each other's touches, caresses, kisses, and tastes, they too found the love they had spent their whole lives searching for, but never finding with anyone. All that was heard was the moans that escaped their lips urging the other on as they both made love to the other and the crackling of a fire that was in the background.

Lana now felt what it meant to truly make love to someone. She had found that piece of her heart that had been missing from her life for so long. It wasn't long before the climax took hold of her entire body. She held him so tight, like she was holding on for dear life. She couldn't breathe as her whole body quivered; however, she mustered enough energy to call out to him, "Dean…" The room began to blur as he tipped her over the edge. Earthquakes of ecstasy erupting within her. No one could make her feel the way he did. The love, passion, and pleasure all adding to the perfect moment igniting around her.

With one final thrust, Dean released inside of her petite frame, both holding onto the other trying to draw strength from the other as they rode out their climatic ecstasies. His heart raced faster and his breathing quickened as he kissed her with more love than he had ever given anyone before. He watched as the fire illuminated the sweat that glistened on her goddess like body, wanting desperately to make this last forever, now that he had found all of what he had been searching for, he wasn't sure he was ready to let go. He ran his tongue along hers, and their bodies entangled together gave way to her orgasm and his climax, both brought on by the other. What a sensual and memorable moment it truly was. Their moment, here together, illuminated by the fireplace and like artist with a paintbrush and canvas, they both drew a beautiful portrait for the other of a night of heated love, unrequited want, desire, passion, and what it meant to find your soul mate.

He was the one she had waited for her whole life. She laid back beneath him, trying to catch her breath as she gazed up into his eyes, her fingers gently stroking his face. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, laying his head on her chest as their hot glistening bodies came to rest together. She was hanging on to that best moment of her life as it started to slip away from her. Neither of them had noticed the night set in until now. Their perfect day drawing to a close. They had lost all sense of time as they became caught up in their own perfect universe. She brushed her fingers over his shoulders as their souls lie there together, trapped in that moment of time that nothing could ever take away from them.

"I love you, Dean. "She whispered softly to him.

Dean rested his head on her chest as he tried to get a grip on his breathing, still joined together at their hips and their entangled bodies with one another's, he played footsy with her. Feeling her chin rest on his head and her hands running along his muscles and shoulders. He held onto her, everything that meant anything was right here in his arms, and the day had passed as quickly as it had come, but both had gotten so caught up in each other that time did not matter. They were in their perfect world where nothing and no one could touch them. Secretly he wanted to stay there forever. He smiled up at the young brunette.

"I was always hoping you did, gorgeous," he said leaning up to kiss her gently before resting against her once more.

Lana smiled as his lips touched hers; she gently rubbed her hands over his back before, starting to move and situ up. She pulled a blanket from the nearby couch, wrapping it around them both as they sat facing each other. A look of deep sadness started to spread across her face. Lana had never felt so many emotions pulling her in so many different directions at the same time before. She took his hands in hers and held them tight. Taking a long deep breath, but not being able to look into his eyes at that moment, for she felt that seeing his love for her radiating from within soul would shatter her heart completely.

"I guess this is it," she whispered somberly as she gazed into the fire.

Dean lay on his side as he gazed upon her and his right hand ran along her waist, caressing her. He felt her lace her fingers with his and he squeezed them gently. Dean had been lost for so long, searching for something to make him whole but nothing ever doing the trick. Not till now, she was the key, the piece of the puzzle he had been missing. He had to watch as she was slowly slipping from his grasp. He knew that their day had ended, and as much as his heart was torn, he didn't want to break the promise he'd made her. He promised to part as friends, and let her go and be happy with the man she had chosen. Inside it killed him to know he couldn't be him, but her happiness was the only thing that meant anything to him, so he'd set her free, even if it killed him.

"We make great lovers, best friends, and an awesome teacher and student. But I'm afraid we've met the end of the road," he said mustering all the strength he had left within him, "I will remember this night forever, you truly have taught me the greatest lesson of all. That is to love, and what it means to find the one who completes you. Though I have to let you go, I know that my love for you will live on, in my heart. You will never be far from my thoughts. Don't cry for me, you have allowed me to experience more love than most experience in a lifetime.

Dean smiled as he cupped her cheeks in his hand and kissed her, speaking into the lip lock they shared, "I was dead before I met you, I was born the day you loved me, and my love for you will live on Lana.

Inside her heart shattered into a million pieces; she wanted him to be hers, to be with him forever. She couldn't imagine her life without him, there was no future without him in it. She knew she had to respect his wishes even though every true feeling inside of her screamed to get out. She wanted to be with him, to tell him she couldn't be without him, but her mind cast her back to the deal they had made. She knew she had to let him go, let him go live his life. She couldn't spend another moment looking into his eyes; if she did her soul would be his forever. She could barely pull herself away; she had to do this now. She stood up, the blanket wrapped around her as she looked around for her clothes. She fought hard to keep back the tears and hide her true emotions from him. She felt frozen to the spot as her body refused to walk away. It took every ounce of strength left within her to turn away from him. She couldn't speak and when she finally did find the words her voice sounded broken, "I have to go."

Dean felt her pull away from him, felt a shift in her whole demeanor. He had just told her so little of what he was truly feeling and his heart ached to reveal his more. The words there on the tip of his tongue, almost as if daring him to say it all. Lay it all on the line, he knew it would be hard to watch her walk away and out of his life, but he didn't know it would be almost impossible, to restrain himself from reaching out for her. He felt her heart breaking with his as a single tear trailed down his cheek and hit the floor. Sorrow set in and the loneliness he had felt before her, crept right back in again. He knew forever was in her eyes, and that if he stayed with her any longer he would give her everything, even if it wasn't what she needed. He turned his back to her as he got up and searched for his clothes, hurrying back into his jeans and boxers, walking over to her naked still form, and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his arms and whispering in her ear softly.

"I wish we had more time my love, wish you could be mine. You are an amazing woman and you deserve a man who can love you like no other can," he choked on his words as he spoke, "I wish I could be that kind of man for you, but I'm not. Just know I'll always love you Lana. When you love something, you set it free; hoping one day it will fly back to you. So this is me, setting you free to be with the man you love." He turned her around to face him as he cupped her cheeks in his oversized hands and held her gaze before crashing his lips on hers and giving all he had to her one last time. Before pulling away and walking outside to find the rest of his clothes.

As Dean kissed her and walked away, Lana's knees gave way, buckling, and feeling weak. She knew she was going back to the wrong man, but she didn't have a choice. She knew all along that it had to be this way. She only wanted Dean, but she could never express that. She didn't want to add that complication to his life. She knew she would just have to settle and spend her life thinking of what could have been. How different things might have been, could she have been with the one she truly loved with all her heart, body and soul. She could no longer hold back the tears as they rolled down her cheeks and the breath escaped her chest. She couldn't breathe. She felt a huge weight bearing down on her, crushing every last bit of oxygen from her body. She also walked outside and slipped on her dress. Taking one last look at him from behind the tears, each tear containing a part of her soul that left her body to be with him forever. She started to walk away, each step filled with despair and agony, everything inside of her pulling her back towards him. She loved him so much, so much that he would never know. She had found her true soul mate and yet circumstance kept them apart. As he faded into the distance she looked up at the sunrise, the image of him blocking her view as she longed for him. Whispering under her breath into the wind, "Goodbye."

Dean found his shirt strewn across the bank of the lake and he dusted it off as he slipped it over his head and it covered him. He watches as the sunlight radiated off her olive skin tones and complexion; it illuminating her every feature. A part of him would be lost with her forever, never knowing what life would have been like with the one he knew he was meant to be with. Circumstances had kept them both from what they truly wanted, each having someone to return to, but knowing that the one they would sleep next to at night would only be a substitute, a filler, a way to ease loneliness, but never truly satisfying them, after knowing what true love was, and feeling the love that together they had made, anything else was just second best and settling in comparison. He knew if he walked away, he would spend his whole life wondering what could have been.

He called out to her one last time, "Lana, wait I have something for you before you go."

Whilst walking away she heard his words. The sound of his voice again taking her breath away, as her heart started to race once more. She felt the intense pain inside of her; her mind telling her to just leave, but her heart begging her to turn back. She slowly turned to look at him from behind her swollen eyes. She didn't move, just froze to the spot looking back at him. Until now she had avoided looking back into his chocolate brown eyes for she felt she would be lost forever. Once her gaze caught his she felt all those feelings hit her again.

"What is it Dean?" she spoke softly to him, her voice still struggling from behind her uneasy breathing.

Dean walked over to her, and slowly exhaled as he reached into his pocket and pulled a small box out of it. He took her hand in his and opened it as he placed the little black box in her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes, kissing her.

"Open it. So I can tell you something." He said with an uneasy softness.

She felt comforted as he touched her once more. His kiss taking all her pain away, if only for a split second. Looking up at him, she opened the small box and her eyes widened, "Dean…"

Dean gazed upon her as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"My mother gave this ring to me before she died, told me to give it to my soul mate. At the time I didn't understand much of what she was saying, but I promised her that the keeper of my heart would be the one I gave the ring to." He leaned into to kiss her once again, needing to taste her as he went on, "I've held onto it for years, it was all I had left of my mother, and a promise I thought I might never get to fulfill. It's an Irish Claddagh ring. Claddagh is an ancient Gaelic symbol that stands for lasting love, eternal friendship, and loyalty."

He pointed to the ring, "The crown symbolizes loyalty, the hands symbolize friendship, and the heart symbolizes love. I want you to have this ring. Keep it with you and when you look at it, know that there is someone out there wearing one on his left hand, with the heart facing inward, because it means he's joined his life with another forever. Last night was amazing Lana and I know the deal must be kept. But last night I gave you everything, so this ring, it belongs to you. The keeper of my heart and soul. You take care of yourself. Know that you have been loved and always will be." He kissed her cheek and smiled as he walked away, "Until we meet again my love."

The ring was so perfect; he had managed to capture all of their shared emotions into one perfect memory. She ran after him and jumped into his arms one last time, kissing him like she only had seconds to live. In a way she did, for her life was about to change forever after he left.

Dean caught her in his arms and kissed her hard, memorizing every last inch of her as he held her one last time. He held onto her, like his life depended on it. When he finally let go of a tear rolled down his cheek and he turned his back to her not being able to hold her gaze for fear of breaking down and giving in again, which neither one of them could afford, he had to be strong this time, had to walk tall, and know that though he wanted and needed her desperately, this was the right way to let her go. Knowing that he loved her and that he would hold onto her forever, even if she would never be his. She had his heart entirely. He walked back to his impala and sat there for a few moments, banging on the steering wheel, hoping against all hope that one day they would meet again, because he knew from this day forward, he would live without the one he loved, and it would take everything he had to continue on without her.

After what seemed liked hours he kicked the engine over and whispered a soft message into the wind hoping it would find her and bring her some solace.

"Lana, no matter where you go, my love will cover you like a blanket. My love for you is like the wind gorgeous, you may not be able to see it daily, but you will feel it, because my heart resounds and beats for you alone. When you look up at the night moon, know somewhere I'm looking up at it too. Distance and circumstances can keep us apart but it can't ever kill my undying love for you. Until our paths cross again my dear sweet Lana Winchester Teague." Driving away from the lake house off into a new direction and an unknown.

She then watched him walk away and slipped the ring onto her finger. She walked back down the road until she reached her car. She climbed inside and put her hands over the wheel. It was then she broke down, resting her head in her hands she stayed there for a while. Until the moment came when she started the engine and drove away forever.


End file.
